millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 5 (Hong Kong)
This is the fifth season of Baak Maan Fu Yung, Hong Kong version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. This version is in the Cantonese dialect of Chinese. The show returned after a long break with minor changes, with a new logo and a new host. It is hosted by Stephen Chan. The top prize is HK$1,000,000. The co-hosts are "Million Girls" (百萬女郎) Peggy Cash and Rose Money. Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend (打電話, dǎ diànhuà) * Ask the Audience (問現場觀眾, wèn xiànchǎng guānzhòng) * Three Wise Men (March 12 and 13 celebrity specials only, replaces Phone-a-Friend) Episodes * Episode 0 (Pilot) (2018) All contestants are staff members of Asia Television Digital Media. Ginger Keung (screenwriter) (HK$0) Ray Fong (program director) (HK$1,000,000) Desmond Lai (chief financial officer) and Vincent Fong (personnel director) (HK$4,000, until klaxon) * Episode 1 (29th January 2018) - Celebrity Special Joseph C. "Joe" Lam and Anita Chui Pik Ka (HK$0) Vinci Wong and Queenie Chu (HK$40,000) Ivan Ho Sau Sun (HK$6,000) * Episode 2 (30th January 2018) - Celebrity Special Johnny Tang (HK$20,000) Lily Ng Lai Chu (HK$0) Ava Yu (continued) * Episode 3 (31st January 2018) - Celebrity Special Ava Yu (HK$6,000) Grace (HK$30,000) Anthony Chan and Lelia Chow (HK$0) Wong He (HK$6,000) * Episode 4 (1st February 2018) - Celebrity Special Expert Dickson and Roy Tsui (HK$6,000) Lee Kwan Nga and Sze King (HK$6,000) Tung Fong Shing and Poon Choi Ying Chi (HK$6,000) * Episode 5 (2nd February 2018) Celebrity charity special Lydia Tong (HK$6,000) Coffee/ Valarie Lam and Koei Leung Suet Mei (HK$6,000) Cathy, Hung Yee Man (HK$6,000) * Episode 6 (5th February 2018) - Celebrity Special Vincent Ng Ka Him (HK$6,000) Candy Yuen Ka Man (HK$10,000) Chin Siu-ho (HK$10,000) Billy Lau Nam Kwong (HK$10,000) * Episode 7 (6th February 2018) - Celebrity Special Ruth Tsang Kit and Wan Kwong (HK$6,000) Chip Tsao (HK$6,000) Cathy Leung and Rachel Chau (HK$6,000) * Episode 8 (7th February 2018) - Celebrity Special Andes Yue (HK$6,000) Andrew Cheung (HK$30,000) Betty Chan (HK$20,000, continued) * Episode 9 (8th February 2018) - Celebrity Special Betty Chan (HK$20,000) Danny Choi (HK$60,000) Hinson Wong (HK$6,000) JuJu Chan (HK$60,000) * Episode 10 (9th February 2018) - Celebrity Special Chu Ming Yui and Chan Siu Po (HK$40,000) Alice Lau Nga Lai (HK$6,000) Monie Tung and William Lam (HK$0) * Episode 11 (12th February 2018) - Celebrity Special Ricky Cheung (HK$6,000) Chow Chung (HK$0) Yuri Chan and Rosella Lau (HK$6,000, continued) * Episode 12 (13th February 2018) - Celebrity Special Yuri Chan and Rosella Lau (JK$6,000) Wong Wing Chee (HK$0) Charmaine Li (HK$30,000) Dick Wong (HK$10,000) * Episode 13 (14th February 2018) - Celebrity Special Elanne Kong and Oscar Siu (HK$6,000) Chan Hok Ming and Miss Hunny (HK$20,000) Ng Mei Ling (HK$6,000) * Episode 14 (15th February 2018) - Celebrity Special Roger Fung and Suzan Guterres (HK$20,000) Lau Shek Yin (HK$10,000) Mary Mak and Pancy Chan (HK$6,000) * Episode 15 (16th February 2018) - Celebrity Special Nic Yan and Jaclyn Chu (HK$20,000) Jimmy Wong and Maple Hui (HK$20,000) Cilla Kung (HK$6,000) * Episode 16 (19th February 2018) Leung Tak Wah (HK$0) Tsui Wai Kin (HK$4,000) Tsang Kin Hang (HK$6,000) Tam Wai Man (HK$0) * Episode 17 (20th February 2018) Lau Pak Kan (HK$20,000) Tse Yiu Chun (HK$6,000) Ng Chi Kit (HK$4,000) Wong Wing Yin (HK$4,000) Lee Chung Ho (HK$20,000) * Episode 18 (21st February 2018) Ronald Yip (HK$6,000) George Kwong (HK$6,000) Justin Ng (HK$6,000) Lee Hong Yi (HK$6,000) * Episode 19 (22nd February 2018) Ty Shum (HK$0) Victor Nip (HK$6,000) Vincent Fung (HK$6,000) Edward Pang (HK$6,000) Ivan Mok (HK$0) Alex Leung (HK$20,000) * Episode 20 (23rd February 2018) Raymond Lau (HK$0) Lupus Law (HK$0) Jeffrey So (HK$0) Tse Hin (HK$20,000) Mark Leung (HK$0) Terrence Yiu (HK$0) * Episode 21 (26th February 2018) Larry Chan (HK$0) Arthur Ng (HK$6,000) Common Wong (HK$2,000) Apple Lam (HK$0) Joseph Tse (HK$3,000) Jacky Lai (HK$3,000) * Episode 22 (27th February 2018) Decky Wong (HK$6,000) Tony Man (HK$6,000) Gary Leung (HK$0) Vincent Tsui (HK$4,000) Ricky Lam (HK$6,000) * Episode 23 (28th February 2018) Kenny Kwan (HK$6,000) Ken Chung (HK$0) Cheung Chun Kit (HK$6,000) Lai Yin Chik (HK$0) Stanley Lee (HK$0) Neu Sze (HK$10,000) * Episode 24 (1st March 2018) Dennis Liu (HK$6,000) Kelvin Lam (HK$0) Amelin Lau (HK$0) Mabel Kwan (HK$0) Max Wong (HK$20,000) Duncan Chan (HK$0) * Episode 25 (2nd March 2018) Owen Yiu (HK$6,000) Jonathan Cheng (HK$6,000) Marco Mok (HK$20,000) Bingo Wong (HK$0) * Episode 26 (5th March 2018) Alan Leung (HK$0) Jimmy Lam (HK$6,000) Norman Mok (HK$0) Cheuk Hiu Tung (HK$20,000) Perry Wu (HK$0) Terry Hui (HK$6,000) * Episode 27 (6th March 2018) Patrick Wu (HK$6,000) Steven Ng (HK$0) Sophia Lee (HK$10,000) Isaac Cheung (HK$6,000) * Episode 28 (7th March 2018) Tam Hoi Ying (HK$6,000) Simon Cheung (HK$0) Leo Tam (HK$10,000) Edwin Fung (HK$20,000) Ng Ming Ho (HK$6,000) * Episode 29 (8th March 2018) Dicky Lo (HK$4,000) Tony Yeung (HK$6,000) Stephen Ng (HK$20,000) Ting Ning (HK$6,000) * Episode 30 (9th March 2018) Franco Ng (HK$40,000) Lucy Ng (HK$0) Chan Fai (HK$6,000) Alex Shum (HK$6,000) * Episode 31 (12th March 2018) - Tung Wah Group of Hospitals Special During these specials, Phone-A-Friend is replaced by Ask the Think Tank of TWGHs (similar to Three Wise Men). Ginny Man (3rd vice-chairman of TWGHs) and Anne Heung (HK$150,000) Kazaf Tam (4th vice-chairman of TWGHs) and May Kwong (to be continued) * Episode 32 (13th March 2018) - Tung Wah Group of Hospitals Special Kazaf Tam and May Kwong (HK$6,000) Ken Tsoi (2nd vice-chairman of TWGHs) and Sherry Chen (HK$6,000) Alan Lee (chairman of TWGHs) and Queenie Chu (HK$250,000) * Episode 33 (14th March 2018) Raymond Ho (HK$6,000) Martin Kwok (HK$0) Gavin Cheung (HK$6,000) Erica Yan (HK$3,000) Ku Shek Pang (HK$20,000) * Episode 34 (15th March 2018) Simon Chung (HK$6,000) Vincent Chu (HK$4,000) Kelvin Lam (HK$20,000) Alan Lau (HK$0) Patrick Lai (HK$6,000) * Episode 35 (16th March 2018) Eric Lau (HK$0) Ken Lo (HK$0) Charlotte Ho (HK$6,000) Lydia Leung (HK$0) Yeung Kwong Yan (HK$10,000) Ken Ng (HK$6,000) * Episode 36 (19th March 2018) Lau Kin Wah (HK$10,000) Ricky Tsui (HK$0) Grace Lam Yuk Ha (HK$6,000) Preace He (HK$0) Patrick Leung (HK$6,000) * Episode 37 (20th March 2018) Lam Chak Ming (HK$6,000) Frankie Lee (HK$6,000) Leon Wan (HK$20,000) Cheng Sze Long (HK$6,000) Ken Ngan (HK$0) * Episode 38 (21st March 2018) Thomas Choi (HK$0) Betty Cheung (HK$0) Yeung Cheung Pang (HK$6,000) Kevin Ho (HK$4,000) Torres Wong (HK$4,000) * Episode 39 (22nd March 2018) Law Wai Chun (HK$0) Ken Cheung (HK$6,000) Penny Choi (HK$0) Leung Yu Hin (HK$10,000) Dick Chan (HK$6,000) * Episode 40 (23rd March 2018) Gabriel Ng (HK$6,000) Pan Lai Jiu (HK$0) Peter Kwong (HK$6,000) Darrel So (HK$0) * Episode 41 (26th March 2018) - Couples Edition Ho Wing Sum and Ho Pui Chung (father and son) (HK$60,000) Eric and Jonathan Cheung (father and son) (HK$20,000) Eva Choi and Ronnie Chan (mother and daughter) (continued) * Episode 42 (27th March 2018) - Couples Edition Eva Choi and Ronnie Chan (HK$6,000) Ray Yiu and Molly Ng (couple) (HK$6,000) Yuen Tai Kong and Suzanna So (married couple) (HK$6,000) Leo Chan and Vivian Yiu (married couple) (HK$6,000) Vincent Sze and Carmen Wong (married couple) (HK$6,000) * Episode 43 (28th March 2018) - Couples Edition Barlow Lo and Yvonne Lee (married couple) (HK$20,000) Lau Chi Yim and Ashley Chow (mother and daughter) (HK$6,000) Kinson Wong and Kimmy Tam (married couple) (HK$0) Lau Kuen Shan and Lau Hiu Fung (father and son) (HK$20,000) * Episode 44 (29th March 2018) - Couples Edition Jason and Iris Chan (couple) (HK$6,000) Lee Kit Ying and Cyrus Tsui (mother and son) (HK$4,000) Chung Wah Chai and Billy Chung (father and son) (HK$10,000) Kwok Ming Yiu and Raymond Kwok (father and son) (HK$0) * Episode 45 (30th March 2018) - Couples Edition Ken Tsui and Grace Yip (couple) (HK$0) Stanley Chu and Frankie Ho (friends) (HK$6,000) Eman Liu and Mak Siu Pong (friends) (HK$30,000) * Episode 46 (2nd April 2018) - Couples Edition Dicky Kwong and Jojo Cheung (couple) (HK$6,000) Suzanne Tung and Lee Ho Fai (friends) (HK$60,000) Kong Heung Yi and Benjamin Chow (mother and son) (HK$6,000) * Episode 47 (3rd April 2018) - Couples Edition Chan Kai Chi and Chan Kai Pong (陳啟智/陳啟邦) (brothers) (HK$6,000) Nip Chi Wai and Lam Ho Yin (聶子威/林浩然) (friends) (HK$0) Lai Ho Yin and Priscilla Lau (黎浩賢/劉慧賢) (married couple) (HK$6,000) Lam Chor Ching and Ricky Wong (林礎正/黃域奇) (friends) (HK$4,000) Chan Wai To and Ho Nga Ching (陳偉濤/何雅靜) (married couple) (HK$0) * Episode 48 (4th April 2018) - Couples Edition Karson Cheung and Carrie Hui (couple) (HK$6,000) Stephen Ching and Soso So (couple) (HK$20,000) Chung Chi Ho and Marcus Mak (friends) (HK$6,000) Gary Yip and Fion Leung (married couple) (HK$6,000) * Episode 49 (5th April 2018) - Couples Edition Joe Yau and Wing Lau (married couple) (HK$6,000) Neu Ng and Emily Leung (married couple) (HK$6,000) Leo Yiu and Sophie Tang (couple) (HK$6,000) Raymond Cheung and Jenny Chan (friends) (HK$4,000) * Episode 50 (6th April 2018) - Couples Edition Ben Yiu and Suki Yuen (姚慶萬/袁雪凝) (couple) (HK$6,000) Daniel Yip and Doris Lee (葉楚賢/李桂玲) (couple) (HK$6,000) Wilson Tso and Lui Chi Lok (曹偉森/雷子樂) (friends) (HK$0) Channy Chan and Cathy Ma (陳俊年/馬琼如) (married couple) (HK$6,000) * Episode 51 (9th April 2018) - Couples Edition Sunny Wong and Gene Kwan (friends) (HK$0) Angelo and Elton Mak (friends) (HK$6,000) John Mak and Kwan Chun Yin (friends) (HK$30,000) * Episode 52 (10th April 2018) - Couples Edition Liu Wai Kit and Luk Chung Kin (friends) (HK$6,000) Jacky Au and Joanna Ho (couple) (HK$6,000) Kevin Cheung and Yoyo Yuen (couple) (HK$0) Chan Yui Yin and Iris Hui (friends) (HK$6,000) * Episode 53 (11th April 2018) - Couples Edition Kelvin and Karen Lee (siblings) (HK$20,000) Arto Yim and Agnes Choi (cousins) (HK$20,000) Stephen Lau and Patrick Tse (friends) (HK$0) Angus Ng and Monica Chiu (colleagues) (HK$3,000) Felix Tse and Vergil Tang (friends) (HK$0) * Episode 54 (12th April 2018) - Couples Edition Jason Cheung and Kaven Lee (張嘉熙/李家偉) (friends) (HK$6,000) Ken Chan and Ken Ling (陳上游/凌子均) (colleagues) (HK$0) Mark To and Kelvin Chan (杜耀明/陳各寬) (uncle and nephew) (HK$6,000) Lam Chun Yin and Lam Chun Kin (林俊延/林俊鍵) (brothers) (HK$10,000) * Episode 55 (13th April 2018) - Couples Edition Frankie and Mark Wong (王智聰/王逸豫) (friends) (HK$20,000) Jophus and Jericho Yeung (楊俊彥/楊君彥) (brothers) (HK$20,000) Rex Choi and Cheuk Chi Him (蔡仲豪/卓子謙) (colleagues) (HK$30,000) * Episode 56 (16th April 2018) - Couples Edition Sze Wing Leung and Chan Wing Tung (friends) (HK$0) Sylvia Wong and Cheung Ka Yan (friends) (HK$0) Kelly Leung and Anthony Cheung (mother and son) (HK$6,000) Wong Wai Tung and Wong Ka Wah (married couple) (HK$0) * Episode 57 (17th April 2018) - Couples Edition Shum Lap Wai and Michael Ng (沈立威/伍家樂) (friends) (HK$30,000) Lai Kin Hing and Lee Ka Hing (黎建興/李家慶) (colleagues) (HK$6,000) Tse Tung Ngo and Carmen Ho (謝東娥/何嘉雯) (mother and daughter) (HK$30,000) * Episode 58 (18th April 2018) - Couples Edition Leung Ho Lam and Lee Kit Yi (梁浩霖/李潔怡) (married couple) (HK$40,000) Cheng Wing Kit and Luk Ka Ming (鄭永傑/陸家鳴) (couple) (HK$0) Tam Wai Ming and Tam Kit Man (譚偉明/譚結文) (siblings) (HK$6,000) Cheung Chun Wing and Lee Yui Kei (張雋詠/李睿奇) (friends) (HK$6,000) * Episode 59 (19th April 2018) - Couples Edition Kwong Wun Yi and Yuen Ho Hin (mother and son) (HK$20,000) Ng Ka Kei and Ng Wing Tai (siblings) (HK$6,000) Chan Wah Sing and Chan Hang Fung (father and son) (HK$6,000) Chung Kin Piu and Yu Hiu Ying (couple) (HK$6,000) * Episode 60 (20th April 2018) - Couples Edition Hui Chi Wang and Cyrus Ng (許志宏/吳國誠) (friends) (HK$6,000) Marco Yeung and Lee Ka Man (楊竣皓/李家汶) (friends) (HK$6,000) Ng Ka Wai and Chan Yin Nga (伍家慧/陳彥雅) (friends) (HK$6,000) Lau Chun Fai and Lam Kwan Wai (劉俊輝/林坤緯) (friends) (HK$0) * Episode 61 (23rd April 2018) - Couples Edition Law Kam Shing and Law Wing Lui (father and son) (HK$20,000) Chan Sin Hang and Fong Sze Wing (couple) (HK$6,000) Chan Tak Wah and Chan Tak Chung (brothers) (HK$3,000) Yip Ho Miu and Yip Ho Ho (sisters) (HK$6,000) * Episode 62 (24th April 2018) - Couples Edition Kirsten Ng and Louis Wong (吳紫瑩/黃偉忠) (couple) (HK$0) Mak Tak Choi and Mak Po Foon (麥德財/麥寶懽) (father and son) (HK$6,000) Yip Man Hin and Lam Chun Fong (葉文軒/林振方) (friends) (HK$6,000) Lai Pui Yi and Ng Ka Chun (黎佩儀/吳家俊) (couple) (HK$6,000) * Episode 63 (25th April 2018) - Couples Edition Mak Chi Lung and Wong Ying Ying (麥子龍/黃盈瑩) (siblings) (HK$0) Lee Ka Wing and Ko Siu Chun (李嘉榮/高劭臻) (friends) (HK$6,000) Pong Hei Keung and Pong Hiu Yan (龐熙強/龐曉欣) (father and daughter) (HK$4,000) Leung Chu and Tung Hong Sang (梁柱/董杭生) (friends) (HK$6,000) * Episode 64 (26th April 2018) * Episode 65 (27th April 2018) Trivia * On the first episode, the first couple used Ask the Audience, as well as answered the 5th question wrong and went home with nothing. * Wong He walked away with first minimum amount without using any lifelines. * Tsui Wai Kin is the first contestant to walked away before the first save level. * Ty Shum is the first contestant to answer the first question wrong. * Edward Pang is the Fastest Finger First record holder in this season, he won FFF in 1.97 seconds. * Five contestants walked away with nothing on episode 20. * Common Wong used two lifelines (Ask the Audience and 50:50) on the first question. He is also the first contestant to walked away on the second question. * In the pilot episode, Ginger Keung used Ask the Audience on the 2nd question. 100% of the audience has voted for one answer. ** On episode 22, Gary Leung used Ask the Audience on the first question. 100% of the audience has voted for one answer. * Steven Ng was the biggest winner on ATV's 1 vs. 100, winning HK$603,933 on 15th November 2006. Sources * Recap of every episode (including pilot episode) Category:Hong Kong Series